


Decorating the Tree

by ShyVioletCat



Series: It's Christmas Time, Pretty Baby [6]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: oh christmas tree oh christmas tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “I can’t reach the top of the tree,” for Elorcan or Rowaelin?
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: It's Christmas Time, Pretty Baby [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606111
Kudos: 24





	Decorating the Tree

Lorcan was watching TV when his phone started ringing beside him. Looking down he saw that Elide was calling him. A small crooked smile found it’s way onto his lips.

“Hey, love,” Lorcan said as he answered.

“Hi. Can you come over please?” Elide asked.

Lorcan picked up the remote and switched the TV off. “Sure. Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine. I just need your help with something,” Elide said, Lorcan could swear he could hear a hint of humour in her voice.

“Care to tell me with what?” Lorcan pressed a little further as he grabbed his keys.

“No. I’ll see you soon,” was all Elide said before she hung up.

Lorcan just huffed a laugh at the antics of his girlfriend before locking his apartment door behind him.

~~~~~

Lorcan let himself into Elide’s apartment after he she had buzzed him in downstairs and he immediately knew what she needed help with as soon as he stepped through her door.

Elide stood by and enormous Christmas tree. It was already mostly decorated but in her hand she held a silver star.

Elide turned to face him, a smile on her face and her eyes shining. “I can’t reach the top of the tree.”

“I can see why,” Lorcan said as he walked towards her. The thing was probably about 8 feet tall, it was fake but it looked pretty decent. There was a chair by the tree and that still hadn’t been enough for Elide t reach the top.

“I got it my first Christmas on my own, well after Christmas really. I bought in in the after Christmas sales for like a third of what it was worth,” Elide explained.

“Why didn’t you ask me over to decorate?” Lorcan asked.

Elide shrugged. “I’ve always done it by myself. And I didn’t think it was your thing.”

“I wouldn’t mind decorating a tree if it meant spending time with you,” Lorcan said, a softness in his voice that he only ever used when he was talking to Elide.

Elide turned and looked up at him. “Do you want to put the star on then?”

Lorcan shook his head. “I have another idea.”

Before Elide could ask what this idea was Lorcan’s hands were around her waist and she let out a surprised yelp followed by a string of musical laughter. Her stomach was level with his face as she reached up and set the star at the top of the tree. When she was done she looked down at him, a bright and wide smile on her face. With her hands now free she put them on Lorcan’s cheeks and he slowly slid her down his body. When they were face to face Elide kissed him softly.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, still smiling at him.

“You’re welcome. But next year I’m helping with the whole thing, deal?” Lorcan said.

Elide kissed him again. “Deal.” 


End file.
